Restless Sword
by GeneralUnrest
Summary: [Fantasy AU] Our story follows Asbel and the events that bring him into the service of King Richard, beginning with an unusual letter filled with a plea to kill a dragon terrorizing Windor. The contents of the letter were odd enough, but what lies within the heart of the dragon is stranger still.
1. Chapter 1

Restless Sword - Chapter 1

The sky opened up into a wide stretch as far as the eye could see; pure unscathed blue. The way the sun hit the town it seemed to glitter in the light, the castle a shining spot in Asbel's vision. He squinted momentarily, trying to adjust from the shade he'd been walking under. This place seemed so much darker when he'd left seven years prior.

Anger besets a man's vision, or so he'd been told.

He had been told quite a few things before he left. Ladies of the court in Gralesyde had bemoaned his leaving, saying he was too young, too inexperienced to leave them just yet. Whenever Malik caught wind of it, he simply laughed. Asbel hadn't quite worked out what to make of that reaction just yet. Other knights had given him advice in dealing with such creatures, but with some further prying it was found to be all second or third hand. No one in the area knew what to do with a beast like this. It was probably why no one volunteered when word got out.

Last to speak with him there was Duke Dalen, a kindly man who's trust had not been too easy to earn at first, now welcomed the two knights into his town and court with open arms. The duke had looked over Asbel's letter with small smile, almost amused. The letter came with no signature at the bottom, no return address, but the plea within was personal. Asbel only shared it to see if the older gentleman had any ideas about the letter; he felt himself drawing more blanks the longer he looked at it.

If the duke knew anything, he said nothing, only shaking his head and handing the letter back. Still, it returned with a few words of advice. "Go back Asbel," he had said, "Someone is counting on you. A knight shouldn't let down anyone like that, correct?"

At the man's word's he nodded and agreed quietly. Malik had said things not unlike that too; it must have been the right direction.

Now that he was here, standing before the gates of Barona with that very same letter in his hand, he couldn't help but wonder who it was. The writer was probably waiting for him here, maybe someone he knew before. A part of him wondered how he hadn't been completely forgotten. Seven years was long enough for a heart to grow cold. Idle hopes stirred in his mind, but he left them there as best he could. He had a duty here now; as a knight and as the son of a lord in the area. Whether that lord would appreciate his efforts, he did not know. Maybe he wouldn't even recognize him.

No, it was best to see once he reached the castle; see who greeted them and how things stood with this beast. This dragon terrorizing the countryside for reasons no one could work out. Dragons usually took up to the mountains and stayed out of the way of human villages. But Asbel didn't not anticipate that anyone in Gralesyde would know much about dragon behavior.

Once the knight got through the gates into the familiar Barona, he didn't find himself needing direction. Very little had changed in seven years. It was a relief. He found himself at the entrance to the castle and upon giving the guards his name and business he was allowed in without much of a fuss. In fact, he was directed right to the throne room. He had to wonder if maybe he was expected here.

_They must just need help with the dragon that badly... _

Members of the court passed him looks as he scaled the stairs toward the throne room. There were few faces he could recognize, but it couldn't stop him now. It wasn't a trip to meet back up with old friends. He had run away from this place a very long time ago; they probably didn't recognize him.

As he reached for the doors, another pushed out from them, nearly knocking him back. The eyes he met with were familiar; ones he would know anywhere.

"Hubert...?"

The young man in question took a step back, crossing his arms and looking Asbel over. Now that Asbel could get a good look at him back, he recognizes the short cropped blue hair the same as always and the face of a brother who was usually always tailing after him. It really did feel like he had been gone a lifetime seeing him grown up like this.

Hubert's eyes narrowed and he scoffs. That look of disapproval was a new one.

"If it isn't Asbel. And here I thought you were dead or at least playing it pretty well," Hubert answered shortly, no joy in that tone. He was dressed differently than any of the knights he had seen around this area; he had to have come from somewhere fairly far away.

"Hubert...what happened to you?" he blurted out. The question was met with another huff out of the younger brother.

"After you _left us _Mother and Father were so kind as to send me off to learn with some nobles in Strahta; not that you would care. You're here to try and claim Father's title, aren't you?"

Asbel wasn't sure if he had ever heard so much poison in one man's voice before. It almost hurt to listen to, but he steeled himself as best he could against it. "What are you talking about...? I can't take that title just out of nowhere. I came about the monster," he answered, hoping that would curve some of the venom away.

Hubert's expression turned from less of a spiteful one to a more honest glare. It was a step up in a way. "You should probably speak with the king then." No more words, Hubert opened the door up properly, leading the way into the throne room. There were people already gathered around inside, all focused on Hubert and Asbel once he followed him in. The man he expected on the throne was not there, instead it was another familiar face.

Asbel bit his cheek just to stop from shouting out and running up to the seat at the end of the carpet. That was not the king; that was the prince. At least, the last time he was there this man was a boy and still "prince" to everyone around him.

_If Richard is on the throne then..._

It seemed like there was a lot more going on than just a change of power, if Hubert's words were any indication.

The blonde on the throne gave Asbel only a short glance before he seemed to recognize him. The strained frown on his face relaxed, if only for a second before it settled back in.

"This is the man I believe you were looking for, your highness. Funny he should show up only when you now decide to tell us he isn't dead," Hubert announced in the most curt way possible. At one point he had been so quiet and respectful...

Asbel shook it off and focused his gaze on Richard's, meeting it as confidently as he could. "Your highness...I came when I received a letter about slaying a dragon...That's all. I don't intend to have any business with my father, the lordship or the court," he explained as shortly as he could.

Richard's expression took on that strain from earlier, only a touch worse. "Asbel...your father is dead. He had tried to kill the dragon himself, but..."

The king did not need to go on. The news hit Asbel in the core, it felt like it sent him reeling causing him to take a step back. Hubert at his side only remained in place, watching his reaction as if he were gauging it. It left a cold feeling in his chest, knowing all the eyes in the room were on him and everyone already knew. Trying to speak came with stress, his voice trapped in his throat for a moment before he could force it out.

"The dragon...killed him?" he repeated a bit desperately, hoping the story would change this time.

"Not too long ago. Lord Ashton had written me a letter asking for my help, but it seems I didn't make it in time," Hubert supplied the answer, blunt and to the point.

"The letter I got...that wasn't him was it...? He couldn't have known I was there..." Asbel whispered, trying to still work all this out. He really was dead to them all this time? His shoulders tensed; the hand on his blade grasping tightly, so much so it shook. It took a silent few seconds, but Asbel lifted his head and looked directly at Richard again.

"Your highness, I'm going to kill the dragon. I won't come back until it's done," he said firmly. He had done everything else wrong, at least he could sort out this mistake.

Asbel felt Richard searching out his features, trying to gauge what he intended, but he lets it go. "I had hoped you would do so, Asbel...If you can cut out the heart of the beast and bring it back...the whole of the kingdom will be able to know what you've done."

He only nodded to the king once before turning in rush and making a fast walk for the exit. He felt Hubert on his heels, but paid him no mind. It wasn't until Asbel nearly made it to the castle doors that Hubert actually spoke up.

"That's it? You hear the news and you just run off to die again?"

It broke Asbel's stride. Almost strung up in place, he doesn't cave and turn to look over his shoulder at his little brother.

"I have to do this...I should have before. I should have been here," he lowered his voice as he answered only in an attempt to keep from raising it.

The contempt in Hubert's voice swayed for the moment, softening into something else. Asbel wasn't sure what he meant with it. "You're right. You're probably entirely right...Go try. But don't think I'm willing to clean up any more of your mistakes."

It sounded something like permission; Asbel took it. It was probably the best he deserved. The thought and those words clawed up against the front of his skull as he walked on; full purpose in his steps to get him out of Barona and into the open. Anywhere but this spot.

The next few days felt like they passed in a fever dream. These familiar roads, the knowledge that rattled around in his skull, all of it felt foggy and heavy at times. There was no undoing what he had caused; he knew that better than Hubert could blame him for it. He could barely work out what the feeling here was. It wasn't revenge, no—he couldn't take revenge for a man who died thinking his son was dead to him. That wasn't a weight he had earned the right to bear.

_Then what am I doing here?_

He grit his teeth and pushed himself on. Maybe once he had made it to where the dragon had last been sighted it would make sense. This cursed thing he'd only received a letter about, none of the other important information he needed. It had killed plenty of other knights already; he knew that. That and there was a sliver of a feeling in his chest that told him it was the least he could do. The smallest thing he could do, for Hubert's sake, for his mother if she were around somewhere. It hadn't even crossed his mind to go speak with her before he left.

Probably for the best at the end, he told himself.

_I could be next._

Following clues from farmers with burnt crops and fields still hot from bursts of flame, Asbel was able to make it to a fairly open area, a forest in sight across the stretch. From what he could work out this was probably where the dragon was resting from its last assault. He wasn't exactly catching it worn out, but maybe even the smallest thing could play in his favor.

He halted in crossing the field when he heard the sound of beating wings; large ones. Out from the forest sprang the dragon itself, carried high on a wide wingspan.

_So close to towns and attacking like this...They usually aren't this aggressive._

Asbel immediately fell into form when he realized the beast had its gaze fixed on him.

_Stay steady._

A practiced posture, hand over his blade at his hip, he prepared for the worst. A roar his direction was his last warning. The sound from the monster was strong enough to shake the earth, the rumble echoing into the distance. The beast came to land, stopping a short distance from Asbel; enough to crane its neck and let out another growl, this one paired with a burst of flame from its gaping jaw. Unsure of the radius of the streak, Asbel jolted off into a dash with meaning to circle around. He didn't get far before a wing swept at him; the knight dipping under it to also stay in motion.

He gripped tight at the hilt, once he came close Asbel drew his blade in a wide slash across the right ribs of the monster. The strike hit square but the sword nearly bounced back out of his hands. This had to be a much older dragon than he ever could have guessed it would be.

His fumble left him open, enough that the beast could turn direction with a push of its wings to try and slam into the tiny figure at its side. Only barely Asbel slipped away, hopping back to miss the reach of scale and claw.

He had to stay close; he was never going to get a shot if he backed out. Holding back was not an option either. Sword returned into his sheath, he prepared another draw after ducking under a swipe of edged claws. The sharp points nearly flew through his hair, barely skimming overhead.

It felt like his heart was pressing up out of his chest, trying to get his nerves worked up.

_Steady, calm._

The simple reminders helped the most.

With the arm outstretched, Asbel gained just a second of opportunity. The draw came fast, Asbel putting more focusing into this one to summon up a spread of lightning; the burst joining steel and goring through a softer portion of the dragon's joint from limb to body.

Asbel couldn't say whether the following roar was in pain or anger, but it was enough to make the beast take up to the air in a hurry as it flew out of his reach. It was all he could do to flee when the dragon started spattering the area under itself with fire. Each huff of flame snagged a bit closer at his coat tail as he ran, but with the beast in a rage like this it would have to wear out its energy for this eventually. At least that was his hope; he'd never fought one this big or this angry. It was hard to call its movements at times.

A few seconds of this was far too much and Asbel opts for a riskier move. He shoots for right underneath the belly of the beast, jumping up with everything he had to reach upward and get a decent swing skyward and across. He doesn't tear into much flesh, however it got the creature bleeding by the time he landed. The dragon looked to do the same, right on top of him even. Asbel slipped aside the initial swipe of back claws, ending up right at the thigh of the damned thing as it landed. The ground shaking threw off his balance, so much so he didn't catch the time to dodge the incoming overhead smash of the beast's tail. Desperate, he lifted sword in sheath to block; the heavy appendage crashing into the block. The sheer power of it left his arms feeling numb. The dragon seemed content to keep pressing down into him, but once it realized the knight was not relenting, it uplifted the tail—just a bit- and swung it at him instead.

Asbel nearly flew across the field, hitting hard into a patch of charred grass. Somehow, he'd kept his blade in hand, using the end of it in the sheath to help himself up. Back on his feet again, the damage clocked in, his chest aching where he'd been hit and his fingers were left still tingling. He'd have to play defensively and put himself back together. The thinking was spot on as the dragon let out a murderous roar; lick of fire spewing out of his mouth. The stream had a distance to go from beast to knight; giving Asbel the time to throw himself out of the path of the blaze. Once he hit the earth he rolled back up onto his feet, tearing at a semi-circle around the beast.

Hesitation, worry, fear all tossed behind him, Asbel only saw this fight, this creature and himself in steady motion. Even as his heart was pounding up against his chest, it felt like he weighed nothing; there was something freeing in sprinting like this. Danger be damned, everything felt clear, open, simple.

Sliding to a stop, his body low to the ground, he drew his blade and called up the energy to go with it. A faint glow circled at his feet and when his sword hung straight in the air, the glow brightened and six blades of light burst forth from the sphere, converging on the beast from the side. The magic energy drove into the dragon puncturing through scale, stuck in flesh until they all burst into light; gone and leaving nothing but the fresh wounds in their place.

He got it bleeding a bit more, but it wasn't down or dead yet-nowhere near it. While the beast was growling over its new injuries, Asbel sprinted forward as fast as his legs would carry him. The dragon turned its neck to meet him and swamp him in flame, however Asbel was ready to risk it this time. Into the oncoming flames, he worked magic to steel and upon drawing his blade, cross shaped bursts of ice contacted the flames. The freeze left him enough of a window to duck aside the path of the fire, to jump up and swing his blade up under the jaw of the dragon; effectively shutting it and cutting off the swarm of flame. As soon as his boots hit the ground he was in motion again, spinning a kick at the dragon's neck; hopping to kick up into the jaw; knocking the cursed thing in the mouth once more. He had to keep the maw shut while he was close.

The strikes hit just hard enough that the beast snapped its neck back. In that whip back it managed to bare its fangs again, meaning to come down and mash Asbel in its jaws and be done with this pest. Asbel held his ground, drawing his blade back and swinging it upward with a burst of violet energy crashing upward into the nose of the beast. The stall from that hit gave him a tiny chance, but it was just enough. Blade back once more, he thrust it outward, right between the teeth of the monster- loosing another long blast of energy bursting forth and almost exploding within the beast.

Not even able to roar anymore with the blast to the throat, the dragon reared up one final time before crashing limp to the ground on its side.

Asbel panted there for the moment, having been able to get his sword and arm out of the jaw just in time; both now hanging loosely at his side. This thing many, many times his weight and size lay felled before him, bleeding and still. It took a few seconds for it to sink in that he had actually pulled it off; that the work in front of him was really his own.

"Cut out the heart...right?" he muttered aloud simply repeating Richard's words. It still felt unreal. Steps slow, he approached the exposed chest of the monster and plunged his blade in, swinging wide to tear open a wide hole. He'd prepared himself for a torrent of gore and blood from this motion, but nothing spilled out. It felt like his vision had crossed or simply failed before he realized there came a light from the chest. There was no heart, instead a large bubble of something; something so bright Asbel couldn't tell what it was. After a few seconds the light faded and something stepped out from the bubble.

A pair of bright violet eyes looked up at him, their owner looking lost. It had to be some kind of trick.

_There's no way...this girl came from inside?_

Asbel stared at her and she stared back, the silence hanging thick between them. Each time Asbel tried to find something to say, he found himself more confused about what exactly he was looking at. She seemed like an almost normal girl; she was dressed strangely, her hair strung up in pigtails at either side of her head and she was fairly small, apparently young. He would have said she appeared more misplaced than anything, but he couldn't put the words together in the moment. After quite the staring contest, Asbel found something he could ask at least.

"Are you the dragon's heart?"

The girl tilted her head aside, looking more confused than before. He made a few more attempts to say something, but none of that made sense either. After putting his sword away, he took a step back and set one hand to his chin. This definitely wasn't a dragon heart, at least not that he'd heard they were like.

_If Malik were here he'd know what to do...For now...no one is going to believe this girl is a heart. And I can't just leave her here._

"Well...I guess...Why don't you come along with me for now? You don't have somewhere to go home to, do you?"

The girl shook her head, her pigtails swaying with the motion. With that settled, she stepped up a bit closer to him before wandering off a short distance to look around the field. At least she wasn't focused on the corpse she came from...

It wasn't exactly a heart, but he could bring that back. Asbel draws his sword once again, prying open the jaw of the beast and cutting out the tongue. It took a bit of shuffling around, but he untied the bag from his hip and put the cut inside. The bag was once again tied to his side, as well as the sword stuck in its sheath before Asbel joined the strange girl.

She had knelt down, looking at a group of flowers in the field. He remembered these, they grew not too far from home when he was kid. The sight was a little sore, but the girl appeared engrossed in the field of purple.

"Do you have a name?" Asbel questioned a bit more gently this time, kneeling next to her. Once again she shook her head and Asbel frowned.

Someone was going to have to take care of this girl, take responsibility. _I killed her mom...if the dragon was like her mother or something..._

"You'll need some kind of name..." There was a pause as the girl plucked up a few flowers and nearly stuck her nose into them. Asbel's frown turned to a slight smile. "Do you like these flowers?"

She turned her head and smiled at him warmly, answering him with a soft, "Yes."

"These are sopheria flowers...If you like them...why don't we call you Sophie? Like the flower," he suggested lightly.

At first she appeared muddled, but soon enough she was smiling again. "Sophie...I'll be Sophie then," she said and promptly stuck a flower into Asbel's hair.

The tiny gesture put a bigger smile back on Asbel's face. "Alright Sophie...it's nice to meet you. I'm Asbel."

"Asbel," she repeated, putting another flower next to the first. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like the right motion; patting her head once. He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up as well.

"Let's head back, Sophie."

Sophie took his hand and held on once she was up, her eyes fixed on his and waiting for direction.

"Let's go, Asbel."


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean to tell me you honestly found a girl in the chest of the dragon? That's a load of rubbish if I've ever heard any."

Hubert continued to give Asbel that look of disapproval, glaring at him and then Sophie at his side in order. The little brother had his hands at his hips and there was a certain glint in his eyes behind his glasses; Asbel wasn't sure how to begin with him like this.

"It's the truth...She was just there when I cut it open," came his plea, but he wasn't sure how well it was going over. Richard on the throne didn't look too convinced—either unconvinced or very tired. It was hard to tell. Sophie looked up Asbel's way, her head tilted a bit.

"I realize it isn't what you asked for your majesty, but I cut out the tongue instead," he offered toward the king. Unhitching the bag from his side, he moved to bring it up closer for approval. A knight stepped in the way, but was willing to look inside once Asbel opened it up. The knight nodded Richard's way, a signal of approval apparently.

"It isn't exactly what I expected you to return with...but I knew you would make it, Asbel," Richard answered a bit more softly this time. He could almost hear Hubert's grumbling from there.

A barely there smile appeared on Richard's lips and Asbel couldn't help feeling a smile grow on his own. The tone of that letter made a little more sense now. It was someone who knew him and had confidence in him.

_It was you, wasn't it Richard? After all this time..._

The thought eased some of the worry that had made itself at home on the front of his mind. It felt lighter, if only a little.

"Thank you, your highness. I can rest a bit easier knowing the beast is done for...I hope that everyone here can as well. I...realize I said earlier I would have nothing to do with the court here, but...considering my father..."

Richard didn't seem to mind that he had trailed off. Asbel knew he wore the feeling clear on his face; it was hard to hold it back at this point.

"You are welcome here anytime, Asbel. I'll be sure you have a place to stay...You take care of your business however you need," the king said firmly, more business-like this time as it was considered an order to a few in the audience. On that note, someone stepped up to him, reaching out to take the bag from his hands. When their eyes met, it was only thing he worked out who it was.

"Cheria...?" he whispered out, not sure if he was just seeing things now.

Her eyes avoided his after that, her hands taking up the bag a bit more confidently though. "We can still use this for medicine...I'll see that it's preserved," she said and only this, stepping off with the bag in hand.

"Thank you Cheria...For now, do as you must Asbel. We should chat again later," Richard suggested there, speaking that invitation a bit quieter however.

"Whenever you feel is right, your highness," he answered as confidently as he could. Richard nodded at that, seeming to dismiss this sudden meeting in the throne room with a small wave.

Asbel hadn't caught where Cheria had gone off to, but Sophie waited patiently for him where she had for the better part of the meeting. He was honestly surprised she didn't come up more in their chat, but maybe everyone just assumed he had really lost it.

_I'm not sure I should really be staying here..._

Sophie tilted her head, obviously confused with the tension in his face. It falls shortly though as Hubert approached and gestured for them to follow. He led the pair a short distance from the throne room, his arms crossed as he picked out a corner of the adjacent hallway for them to talk.

"You really don't think you're going to just become the Lord of Lhant now, do you?" At least Hubert got to the point quickly, no matter how blunt.

"It didn't intend to. I'm not really..." He trailed off, not sure how to pick that back up. He rubbed the back of his head while he tried to think of the right words to finish his thought. "I wanted to do what I could. I'm not really sure where I'll go from here. Lhant is probably better left in your hands, Hubert."

There was nothing but an indignant huff out of Hubert, his head turned away. "Honestly, Asbel. You can't sit still and actually take care of something yourself, can you? Next you're going to tell me you're going to throw this girl into someone else's hands, right?"

"No, no way. It isn't like that, Hubert! I just...I'm going to take care of Sophie...I don't know. I don't think I'd be wanted in Lhant. I left a long time ago," Asbel answered at first with an outburst, but after a deep breath he was able to keep it down.

Hubert mulled the response over for a moment before he replied. "I am an Oswell now. I guess I'm not anymore of a Lhant than you are now either. When you ran away from home seven years ago...well considering the roads aren't entirely safe we all assumed you had met your end. We looked, but we couldn't find much of a trace of you. Strange though..." He looked a bit more thoughtful as he pushed his glasses up a bit higher onto the bridge of his nose. "The king seemed to recognize you right away...And he had told us you were alive just before you arrived. Have you been keeping secrets with him?"

Asbel was quick to shake his head, hardly noticing that Sophie shook her head with him. "No, I have no idea how he knew. I've been traveling around, but mostly staying in Gralesyde...My name must have come up...Maybe from Duke Dalen. I know he's come here to visit...I just...I wish I could have known sooner..."

"I'm sure there are plenty who feel the same way. But...at least the mess with that wretched beast is settled. You didn't run from that, that's almost something," Hubert said harshly. Not all the sting was lost from his tone, but at least it had settled some.

_What happened while I was gone...? You and I...and Richard too..._

The thought cut short when someone else approached their circle and in a hurry.

"Boys!"

Asbel turned and Hubert glanced away however this was someone Asbel couldn't mistake at all. She looked a bit older, but without a doubt, this was his mother standing before them looking as if she'd run the whole way over too. Her arms started to reach out for him, yet retracted, her expression a bit hurt.

"Asbel...you really are alive...I almost couldn't believe it, but here you are...with your brother too."

Hubert said nothing, keeping up a look of disinterest.

"When King Richard told us you were alive...there was no way we could send word for you fast enough. I don't know how long either of you were holding out on us, but I'll just be grateful you're here now when we need you most."

_I can't stay here though._

He had barely opened his mouth to say something when his mother picked right back up. Lady Kerri was a polite woman to most people who passed her by, but she seemed quite worked up and intent on getting this out first. "Please consider staying here a bit longer...Your father...would have been happy to see you, despite whatever you're probably thinking. He never was very good at expressing what he meant."

"I'll be here for a bit...I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet...or where we'll go. But for now, I'll be here with Sophie," he offered. It was the least he could do for her at this point. That was what a lot of this felt like. _Gone for seven years and making up for it now? I'm not sure if it works like that..._

Sophie perked up at the sound of her name, giving Lady Kerri a small smile which was returned politely.

"Both of you, come by and see me, I'm staying in the castle for now. You too, Hubert. Do not go fighting over your father's title. Not so soon. Give it some time...work it out peacefully once you've both thought it over a bit more."

Asbel wasn't sure that was the advice he wanted to hear. It would have been easier to walk off there; leave and be gone for good. Just because it was the easy way, didn't mean it was the best answer. He had a feeling Malik would have scolded him pretty hard just for thinking it. There's a heavy sigh, but he eventually nodded; glancing over Hubert's way.

"Agreed then...I can afford to remain here a bit longer...We will talk again," he assured him, turning and taking off. Lady Kerri waited a moment longer, but did the same; giving both Asbel and Sophie small smiles as she left. Once she was gone, Asbel couldn't help sighing again. Sophie copied his slump and he couldn't resist patting her head once.

"At least she doesn't seem to mind you too much...Let's see...How about we find you something to eat before we try to talk to Richard?"

There was probably not a happier look the girl could put on her face. Even on the trip back over here, Sophie had taken to quite a few meals. She seemed old enough, but there was definitely a child-like wonder to a lot of her experiences. It left Asbel a bit confused on what to do with her except to keep giving her things to be excited over.

Sophie tailed behind Asbel as he walked through the castle, the latter finding not much had changed here from childhood. He remembered these hallways. There was once he, Richard and Hubert ran down there. And when Hubert refused to come along sometimes because they stirred up too much trouble, they caused even more trouble. All the broken "priceless" things in the castle they had shuffled and hidden away, everything seemed so much clearer in his memory now that he retraced those same steps. It was a good feeling to recall, but at the same time, it left him disheartened. Things were not like that anymore between any of them.

A tug on his sleeve caught his attention, dragging it away from other thoughts. Sophie grabbed onto him and started to pull him along, not out toward the exit of the castle like Asbel intended, but toward the kitchens not far off. He stumbled for the first few steps, but her pull was pretty strong and he couldn't help having to follow along anyway.

"Sophie! Slow down...It's not going anywhere!"

"But Asbel!" she pouted and stopped just short of the open doorway, pointing at a cook that had just left with a huge platter of various strong smelling stews. That girl had quite the nose.

"Let's ask them for some...nicely, okay?"

Sophie perked right back up and led the way into the kitchen. He was trying not to, but he couldn't help smiling. She had so much energy for someone kind of quiet. After dodging a few more cooks passing by, Sophie located the person in charge of whatever she was sniffing out. Standing at their side, she tilted her head this way and that, trying to look into the pot. It startled the chef pretty badly and it left apologies up to Asbel. The man was pleasant enough about it and sent them away with a tray and two bowls of the stuff, telling them to stay out and out of the way from now on. Asbel didn't really have the heart to scold the girl as he carried the tray and walked them out, but she did hear the man; it would probably be okay.

_So maybe we can't stay here for more than one reason..._

A turn down the hallway and the dining hall was right where he remembered it. Sophie looked about but finally settled on a table, sitting herself down and looking hungrily at the tray. Once Asbel set it down, she helped herself herself to plucking up a bowl and spoon, chowing down.

"We're probably going to have to work on table manners, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. He gets a blank out of Sophie who goes right to eating a second after. That was probably a discussion to have while she wasn't already stuffing her face. Giving up on that, he helped himself as well; getting most of the way through the meal before someone stepped behind him and dropped an envelope at his side.

His eyes followed the arm up to its owner and a glance over his shoulder gave him a clear shot of the cold look Cheria was giving him down her nose.

"Cheria...It's...been awhile, did you want to-"

"I'm dropping that off. From King Richard," she interrupted, taking a step back.

Asbel could still remember the girl when she was younger; a sickly child, but bright and happy. She would give him a hard time, follow them around when they were out getting into trouble when she could, but this girl now seemed completely different.

_Everyone's changed so much..._

Asbel pulled back from his chair and stood up to face Cheria properly, doing his best to keep his tone even and calm. "Cheria, if it's about back then, all this, I know it was rash."

"It's done, Asbel. You can't just leave without saying anything and then come back from the dead expecting a warm welcome."

There was a moment of silence as Asbel struggled with a reply. There were probably no words that were going to fix this. Maybe there was no fixing it.

"Lady Kerri seems happy though. She used to talk about you," Cheria said shortly, her voice quiet.

"Thank you...for that...and the letter." Asbel found the will to look her in the eyes again and spoke once more just as softly. "I'm sorry."

The look on Cheria's face was still much the same as it had been, but she glances off another way, almost like she didn't hear him. Hands folded in front of herself, she only nodded her head his way once and walked away. That was as much of an answer it seemed he was going to get. Asbel stood in place there, not so sure what to do with himself. It wasn't until he felt a poke at his back that he turned around. Sophie finished her meal already and held the letter up to him. He'd almost already forgotten it.

He finds a smile in the sea of mixed emotions and takes his seat at Sophie's side once more, slipping a finger under the seal of the letter and opening it up.

Inside was a neatly folded letter with penmanship he recognized now that he saw it again.

_This writing...looks just like the writing from the unsigned letter..._

A glance at the bottom of the letter and he saw the signature he needed: "Richard Windor" penned with a particularly inky "R." A bigger smile appeared on his face. That was one mystery solved; Richard did find out he was in Gralesyde somehow and it probably was Dalen. It put some hope in him. Maybe Richard remembered him in a better light than the rest had. Or maybe he was running out of options and Asbel was the last choice...

He shook off the negative thoughts and focused on the contents of this new letter. It was written simply, without too much fanfare in telling him first where the room he could stay within the castle was and secondly where Richard wanted to meet that night. He remembered that room fairly well, they had more than one round of hide and seek that ended behind the boxes in there. It was one room the maids didn't usually find them in and kick them out of too. Before the memories take over, he looked over Sophie's way who looked back at him, her head tilted.

"How about taking a break and getting some rest?" he asked, giving the girl a more sure smile. The smile is returned and she nods.

"I'm taking the break, you're going to see Richard."

"_King _Richard, Sophie."

She stared for a moment before puffing out her cheeks a little to repeat after him. "_King _Richard." She pointed a finger at the open letter, her digit just below Asbel's name at the top of the note. "He doesn't call you _King._"

Asbel can't help but laugh and pat Sophie on the head. "I'm not a king of anything. Just a knight. I don't really have a title like that. But we should still at least show him some respect."

He actually stopped there, looking a bit stupefied between Sophie and the note. "I didn't know you could read all that, Sophie."

She nodded and stood up, appearing quite ready to move on. The girl could read and knew what some things were, but court manners were not among them apparently.

_I want to figure out exactly what you are, Sophie...and what to do for you._

It was going to have to wait. There were other matters to get to first, namely what the king wanted. Asbel gave the letter one last look over before folding it closed once more and leading the way to where they would be staying. How long they would be there, he wasn't sure, but it was nice to have a temporary place.

The room itself was terribly nice, well furnished and clean. Sophie immediately took to one of the beds and flopped into it, laying out there with half her limbs hanging off the side.

"Make yourself at home, Sophie?" he asked with a chuckle as he settled in a little himself.

"Yup. This can be home tonight."

He thought about trying to explain the concept to her a little better, but she seemed happy as she was; he didn't need to ruin that. He lets her be as she poked around the room and helped herself to things around. Whatever made her more comfortable there, that was just fine by his book. Before too long she did tire herself and go to bed, watching Asbel as he got ready to go out.

It was unusual for a meeting to be this late at night; not unless it was a secret. He had all sorts of questions about this set up, but all he could really do was go and find out exactly what it was.

"Asbel, don't stay up all night. You'll be in trouble," Sophie warned him when he turned for the door. He glanced over his shoulder, giving her a smile.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Good..._King _Richard is kind of strange," she grumbled in return, sounding sleepy. Maybe she was more tired than he thought.

"He's my friend. It'll be just fine. You just sleep."

_I hope he's still my friend._

There was something of a muttering from Sophie, but it was too quiet for him to really understand. He goes for the door this time all suited up and ready, letters in his pocket just in case. Very quietly, he shut the door behind himself when he left, walking with a brisk pace toward the old storage room.

There was something unnerving about the castle at this hour, how quiet it was. Even with moonlight filtering through the windows and occasional lanterns lit it still left him feeling a bit on edge. He wasn't sure if it was habit or something else, but his hand gripped at the blade hung by his hip.

There was nothing there and yet he couldn't bite back the tension he felt. To take on an enemy, to have a battle there in the hallway even; somehow that seemed like a better option. Even when he reached the door he knew he needed to go into he hesitated.

_Richard won't._

His grip on the door was tight, but he opened it slowly, getting it about half-way ajar before slipping inside and closing it behind himself. Within the mess of aging furniture and old valuables was none other than the king himself, sitting atop a stack of boxes like it was his throne. Asbel certainly wasn't expecting it, but the king immediately smiled when he saw him.

"You made it, Asbel. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come along."

"Was I late?" Just how long was Richard sitting there like that exactly?

Richard hopped off the crate and approached Asbel with a relaxed posture, offering him his hand. Asbel took it and shook only as firmly as the king did.

"You're fine. Seeing you closer, you know, you haven't changed at all," Richard commented with a small chuckle.

Asbel retracted his hand and felt embarrassment picking up. He couldn't exactly say the same thing about Richard. It had been so long, he was shorter then—a lot shorter. And yet here he was, tall, mature and with all the grace of a proper prince. "I...recognized you," Asbel attempted, even if it was on the weak side.

"Well that's something at least. It's been a long time, but you still look just about the way I remember you," the blond replied with another laugh, moving and gesturing for Asbel to join him on the old sofa up against the wall. Once they were both sitting in it, he realized how much bigger this thing was back then. Being back here was just one memory after another...

"I think I changed at least some..."

"Maybe a little." Richard chuckled behind his hand before a moment before turning slightly in his seat to see the knight a bit better. "I'm sorry. Here I called you to talk to you and I'm just dragging us along."

"No no, it's fine! It's nice actually...No one's been all that happy to see me here."

Richard fell silent for a moment before he leaned forward to get a better look at Asbel's face. "I had heard about you from Duke Dalen...the way he described you, I knew it was the right Asbel. I wish I could have sent for you sooner, but I wanted coming back to be up to you. You left...for the reasons I'm sure you had. I don't blame you for escaping this mess." There was a softness to his tone, but something else there as well; something difficult to grasp.

"I didn't want to come back until it was right, that I wouldn't be doubted in what I've done, but...I guess that's not a chance I'm going to get."

Richard leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair, eyes up on the ceiling as he did. "You are still...just the way I remember you. You worked hard. You have done something to be proud of Asbel, something I could not myself. I was right to ask you."

"Your highness..."  
"Not 'your highness.' _Richard_, please. I think...that would feel right. We are still friends, aren't we?" Richard gave him a light smile, looking comfortable just with that.

Asbel knew he must have been beaming, but he couldn't hold it back. "Of course we're still friends! I've always thought of you that way. Even after I left. I'll...I'll be a better friend this time!" He put all he had into those words, hoping the sincerity he felt in that would reach Richard properly. That smile on Richard's face eased and appeared more natural on his features.

"I'll trust in that, Asbel. In fact..." He turned Asbel's way a bit more, Asbel doing the same to meet his eyes properly. "If you'll let me be selfish...I have something else I'd like to ask of you."

"It isn't selfish of you. This is what friends do...if it's something I can manage, I'll be happy to do it," Asbel answered without any hesitation.

"If you can then...I need someone I can trust's help. You're one of the only people I think I can trust here anymore. You see...my father's murderer...I believe is someone in this castle..."

"He was murdered?" Asbel breathed out in disbelief. He remembered that man, the previous king as someone very big, not necessarily scary, but someone he didn't exactly want to pick a fight with. Looking back on it, it was hard to really grasp he was a ruler and not just Richard's father.

The blond nodded, looking more serious. For the first time that he could see clearly, there was strain in his expression. "Poisoned. Some of which I believe I'd had too..." His voice fell quieter, just barely above a whisper. "But I'm still standing. I am not so ill that I won't try and hunt down who did this. But I can't do this alone as I am...I would not have even been able to stand against that dragon, but you Asbel...you're not ill...and I trust you. If you would help me...we could find who did this and set it right."

One gloved fist clenched momentarily in Richard's lap and Asbel understood.

"I'll stand by you and help, whatever I can do, Richard. We can't let this person run free. And...I'll make sure you're safe. I'll protect you."

Richard seemed to relax slightly at that, cracking a slight smile even. "Thank you...I had a feeling I could count on you. I'm glad that's still the same..." There's a little chuckle out of him after that. "It's almost like we could go right back to playing hide and seek. We always seemed to wind up in this room."

"Nobody checked here or shooed us away; it was a good spot," Asbel agreed, leaning back a bit.

"Let's keep meeting like this then. It'll be just like old times."

Something about how that was said put Asbel at ease. No matter was the issue was, he and Richard were always able to manage; this wasn't going to be any different.

_Just like old times. For that...maybe I can stay a little while. _


	3. Chapter 3

Restless Sword Chapter 3

Asbel couldn't claim he slept through the whole night once he made it back. It felt like he was being tugged in two different directions.

"Come again, tomorrow night," Richard had said, but Asbel still didn't have all the information he needed. Some kind of poison had killed Richard's father and it was possible the very same poison had reached Richard as well. He said that some days he felt more pain than others, but he could manage. Just managing was not good enough though.

_There has to be a way to reverse what the poison has done._

He would toss and turn, but he still couldn't think of anything. Even if Richard was in pain, he smiled at him, put faith in him. It pulled Asbel back into calmer thoughts, kept him still for a moment at best.

It was good to be counted on, to have someone believing in him, but at the very same time there was someone meaning to cause harm to that person likely within the same castle walls.

_I have to protect Richard. _

The thought swirled around in his mind, his thoughts replaying over and over everything Richard had said; whatever might lend aid in protecting the king. Political in-strife could come from anywhere, anyone who could reach out and take more power. Richard had suspicions that it was his uncle Cedric or those among him, but he could bring forth no proof. The knight had a nagging feeling they might have to wait for the man or those loyal to him to strike before they could really do anything. Finding out who was siding with who might be where he would have to start.

Tiny thing that it was, it was the best Asbel could offer besides physical protection at the king's side; although he strongly doubted he would be allowed there just yet. Maybe that would come with the second meeting.

When morning finally struck, it felt like his eyelids were too heavy over his eyes. Thoughts were too busy for sleep, but sleeping sounded terribly nice when Sophie sat up across the room and started poking around. He buried himself deeper under the blankets, pulling them over his head when Sophie stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Asbel wake up," Sophie insisted, poking the lump of blankets he was now. He grumbled at her and got a harder poke in reply.

"Okay, okay. Just...go clean up," he cracked and managed to get out clearly enough through all the covers. Sophie fell quiet for a few seconds, but eventually agreed and took off to the adjoining room. It was a good save; she was slow at that sort of thing, especially with all that hair to brush out...

The move snagged Asbel a few good twenty minutes of extra sleep and only that. Sophie came back right after, poking him all over again. "It's your turn," she said at least once. The first time he was pretty out of it. It took some groaning, but eventually he got himself up and out of bed. He could just feel Sophie's eyes following him all the way around the room until he really did get going.

Even when he was properly dressed and cleaned up himself, he couldn't help feeling just as out of it. The better part of his day passed that way. Even with showing Sophie around and teaching her things, it was hard to focus. A part of him itched to get to work, to start doing something for Richard's sake. Finding out about who had poisoned him, who had tried to usurp the throne was really the best place to begin.

Chattering always happened in the court; Barona was no different from Gralesyde in that matter. Various people always hung around the castle, be it for politic or social reasons; it would be rare to find the castle empty. Even in all that mess, it wasn't difficult for Lady Kerri to pop up among the lords and ladies, the woman making a straight shot for Asbel as soon as she saw him. It was awkward and Asbel's first instinct was to try and find an out. Somehow, he rooted his feet to the ground and let the approach go through. No use in running now. Maybe she sensed some of that nervousness as she started slow; no mentions of Aston, the lordship or anything else.

"Asbel, did you hear yet? King Richard intends to have a celebration for your deed the other day. It sounds like just about everyone from Barona and outside are coming tomorrow just for it," she began after a gentle greeting to the pair. That was certainly not something he'd heard about the night before; he couldn't help wondering if it was someone else's idea pushed onto Richard. He had never liked big social gatherings like that when they were kids.

He found a slight smile to give the lady, shaking his head. "I guess I have now..." What Asbel got in return was a huff and the woman setting her hands on her hips. There was a slight smile on her lips, as much as she obviously tried to mask it.

"You have getting ready to do then, don't you? You are the man this party is for; you had better come looking your best, shouldn't you?" There was a pause as she relaxed and shook her head. "I suppose you did what you wanted, not for the parties and thanks later?"

Asbel nodded, finding a small smile to give her back. "That's what a knight does. Serves his lord or the people in need. Whatever I can do...I'm just glad I had the strength to do so."

"It's a noble thing to say and really do. I think despite everything, that your father would have been proud of that," she answered quietly, her expression softening. Asbel couldn't find it in himself to look her straight on.

"I have a long way to go still...But if you think so, I'll be glad for that. Thanks..." It felt heavy, difficult to quantify, but he understood it. Words could only lift so much.

She shook her head once more then straightened herself up in an attempt to at least appear like a put together lady of the court. "I am still your mother, Asbel. Like always, I'm willing to help you however I can. I may have lost my husband, but as far as I'm concerned, I've regained my sons. To see you both was more than I could have asked for."

Language felt foreign for a moment, like he couldn't put together anything satisfactory to get across the meaning he needed. It all muddled up and got worse in his head. Silence wasn't the proper answer either, but eventually he forces out a few words. He meant them, but he could never tell if they carried everything. "Thank you...I'll be here for a bit and...I'll do what I can. If Hubert wants to take over, I understand, but...King Richard needs my help right now so...I'll be in Barona."

She lit up with a brighter smile. "That's wonderful news. I'll be staying here as well so...whatever you boys decide, I'll be here helping Cheria so be sure to come talk to me whenever you like."

Cheria? What was she helping Cheria with? She was involved with medicines and something else, but he hadn't worked it all out yet. It did seem like things were in the works when he left. It was all guesswork.

"What does Cheria actually do...? It seems like she's involved with Richard somehow," he asked a bit quietly.

At that, Lady Kerri seemed to hold no issues with carrying on about the issue. At least it didn't feel like he was treading glass with her anymore. "She's become quite the healer. I've been helping with her training and manners for the court, but she's fairly adept at it already. But when King Ferdinand fell ill, Cheria was called up from Lhant to help. I believe it was too late for him at the time...Whatever illness struck him was severe and fast...for now, his highness calls on her help from time to time. The details, I don't know. You might get her to tell you, if you ask nicely. She was your friend back then after all."

Somehow, that comment only rung up a few repeats of everything Cheria had already said. That girl was cold; far, far too cold to expect bringing up old ties was going to fix. He'd tried, but trying again with her was the best he could do at the moment. She knew more about what happened to the last king than probably a lot of people. It was a place to start; just a spot that left him dragging his feet.

_She'll listen. At least for Richard's sake. _

Conversation with his mother wandered a bit further, but not far. She was kind enough to Sophie, although not exactly interested in her too closely. They spoke a little while Asbel was thinking, but eventually Sophie saying his name snapped him back into reality.

"Asbel, she says we should go see Cheria. She's in the room where they mix medicines," Sophie said informatively.

He cracked a smile. "That's what we should go do then. We better catch her while she's still there." Kerri seemed to accept that, wishing them well and reminding him to come back and talk again. Once they were a good distance down the hall, Asbel felt himself sigh out heavily. This was going to take some time to get used to.

It took asking a passerby in the castle, but he did get the location of the room Sophie was talking about and the pair headed that way at a casual enough pace. Rushing over there wasn't going to make it any easier.

"Your mom is a nice lady, Asbel," Sophie commented as they walked along.

"You think so?" Sophie nodded at the question and picked back up with her own observation. "I think that's what a mother is supposed to be like. I don't exactly have one, but if I did she would be nice like that."

Asbel felt himself frowning more deeply. He still wasn't sure if that dragon was Sophie's mother or she was a part of that creature. He didn't know much about dragons, but most people didn't either. They didn't usually get near human villages. Everything was strange about that encounter; he was going to have to find someone more knowledgeable about these things to ask soon. "You don't remember anything still? About a family or where you're from?"

As she shook her head her pigtails swayed with her. "It was like...I was asleep for a very long time. And then I woke up, you were there."

It was a reply that left him stumped. Waking up and not knowing anything of those things must have been hard. Sophie seemed to take it all well enough and she didn't exactly appear unhappy, but it wasn't going to be good enough. Still, he found a way to work up a smile and pat Sophie's head. "I'll keep being here then. I'll protect Richard and you both, so you'll have lots of time to work out whatever you want, okay?"

Sophie nodded at that, smiling brightly back at him. "I'll protect you too." Asbel laughed at that; not sure exactly what she could do, but if it made her happy it was probably alright.

The door they needed came up pretty quickly, maybe too fast for Asbel to really work with. This was for Richard's sake; he could find words once he got started talking. The door opened, someone else passing through with Asbel holding it open for them a moment before letting Sophie in and following after her. Inside was plenty of shelves and a few taller tables, most of them with various powders and mixtures already set up like someone was in the middle of a recipe. It wasn't too unlike a kitchen really, but it definitely had a foreign smell to it. Spicy, fragrant yet pleasantly soothing. Light filtered through a window and brightened the room for the most part however a lamp remained lit on the tabletop; likely a permanent fixture.

Behind one of the tables was Cheria, working on some kind of mixture, grinding it to a powder. It seemed like she hadn't even noticed the pair step in.

"Cheria...Sorry to bother you..." Asbel started slowly, stepping in a bit further. Sophie wandered a bit, just looking and not touching anything at least. Cheria looked up from her work, surprised at first, but that expression quickly turned more sour.

"What do you want?" There was nothing inviting about the tone of that question.

_For Richard...I just have to put it right..._

There was a little hesitation at first, but Asbel soon straightened up and gave her a more straight forward gaze; serious and set on doing this now. "It's about Richard and his father. I need to know what happened."

Cheria set down her tool, stalling for a bit longer before folding her arms and glancing the other way. "I don't know what happened. All I know is I was called too late to help him with whatever the poison was."

"You don't know what it is?" Asbel asked in return quickly, that serious look fixed on his face.

Cheria raised an eyebrow. "I don't...It's nothing I could recognize on sight. Even with magic, I couldn't work fast enough."

"But Richard's still alright, so there has to be something we can do," Asbel blurted out. Cheria's eyes widened, glancing around the room before speaking quieter.

"That's not...something many people are supposed to know. Don't go yelling that around everywhere." She paused there to give Asbel a look that spelled out everything: she didn't trust him at all. "I don't know what you're trying to do Asbel, but if you're just going to make it worse-"

"I'm going to help. I want to help Richard. If I can help figure out how this happened and who did it, maybe I can set it right. I really don't know if I can do it all, but I have to try." He stopped there, trying to find a way to put this that might get his idea across. "I'm not asking you as 'Asbel' but as Richard's friend. Please."

There came a heavy sigh out of Cheria, however after that she looked at Asbel properly, almost neutral. "I don't know why you think you can just come back all the sudden and expect to fix things, but if King Richard told you...Look. I don't really know...what's going on with Richard. This poison...whatever's making him sick comes and goes. Spells, potions, everything. I tried it all, but it just keeps springing back up," she explained, keeping her voice down.

A piece of his heart sank. Cheria was the one who was supposed to be treating him, but even she didn't know what was going on. He clenched his fist, trying to put together some kind of plan; however, Sophie stood at his side again and spoke up.

"King Richard seems kinda strange," she commented. Asbel turned her way, looking a bit more concerned. It seemed like she said this before, but she was half asleep that time.

"Why is he strange?"

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know. I can't explain it, but something seems different about him from you Asbel...and Cheria too."

"Something different...? You can feel that kind of thing, Sophie?"

The girl nodded . "You use magic and Cheria does too, but King Richard does also...I think, but his feels different."

Something about the way Sophie put that made him worry. Richard must have learned some swordplay as well, more than where Asbel remembered him being at when he left. Did kings learn strange magic? Would that make a person sick? Cheria didn't seem to approve of or appreciate the conversation, but she wasn't interrupting.

"I guess we'll just have to ask him and see what he says..." Asbel said, trying to leave it at that for now. He hardly knew what Sophie was and here she was saying odd things he could barely even begin to understand. Maybe she was onto something though. Cheria said it wasn't like any magic or poison she knew; there could be something strange going on. "Thanks for the help, Cheria. We'll get out of your way now," Asbel added more shortly, giving her a proper, polite bow before taking for the door. He holds it open for Sophie and follows after her at a slow pace. There was no call back from Cheria, nothing more than an acknowledging hum. He had to start somewhere.

Try as he might, he couldn't get much more of an explanation out of Sophie. She didn't seem too sure of what she was trying to say really; like it was a feeling she couldn't express in words. Something was off, but whatever that something was, it was beyond her. Even if she couldn't quite put it together, there was still a chance Richard would be able to do it himself. Asbel spent the rest of the day riding on that and hoping he would learn something later that night at his next meeting with the young king.

That night he put Sophie to bed and left a bit earlier to meet Richard. Somehow, he was still there after him. It made him wonder how long Richard waited. He didn't have much of a chance for the question itself. As soon as Asbel stepped in, Richard ushered him in and made sure he was seated comfortably before taking his own seat next to him. The old sofa wasn't quite as dusty as it was the night before, but it did very much smell antique all the same.

It wasn't exactly a smile on Richard's face when he spoke up after greetings. "I am sorry about the party business tomorrow. I didn't want to force attention on you, but others said you weren't being properly treated for the work you did...I really am grateful however...the rest seem content to do things this way. I did try...I apologize."

Asbel shook his head and gave Richard a proper smile, hoping to draw out something more like it in return. "I don't mind too much. I mean, I don't really like parties like this...this kind of stiff social even thing has always been kind of difficult, but I guess...I was wondering how everyone here had been. I'll get to see." He paused as a thought struck him and his smile grew wider. "You'll be there won't you? Maybe I'll just visit with you if everyone gets to be too much."

A more hopeful look crossed the king's face before he cracked and laughed a bit. "I think I'd much prefer that over the company of all the kingdom combined. Perhaps we can sneak out at some point."

"Like that one birthday party?"

"I assume you mean the one where you and I managed to break away from the rest and got about as far as the entrance of the gardens before we were caught? I'm not sure why we let you plan the escape route; it was awful," Richard completed the tale for him, chuckling as he did.

"Hey! If we dove into the bushes a little faster we would have been safe. That was part of the plan," Asbel argued good-naturedly, although still a bit ruffled up about it. They were really very close. Just a little bit longer of a jump would have done it; he was sure of it.

"I'm not so sure we could get away with hopping into the bushes anymore, Asbel. I might plan the escape this time, just to be sure."

"Why not? I think it'd work just fine," he insisted, getting a bit more set on this. The bushes would have worked, they would work now too.

"They didn't grow quite as much as we did. We'd have to lay flat to hide very well. I'm not so sure we want to dive on top of each other into the shrubbery, do we?" There was a playful sound to Richard's voice, a teasing look in his eyes. Asbel felt himself smiling wider, even if the idea was sort of embarrassing and tuned to give him that.

"If your idea isn't working, that might be our only option. I'm not going to forget it."

"I'm sure you won't. I'll even keep it in mind if we end up heading that direction."

Once he thought about it, he realized he really did not want to jump on or be jumped on into the garden, but now that it felt decided he couldn't exactly take it back. It was what it was; Richard surely knew a good escape plan. His gaze fixed on Richard's for a moment, trying to work that out just from looking, but he wasn't having much luck. The other took the looks just fine, giving Asbel the chance to figure out whatever he needed. Or at least he tried, eventually Richard cracked and chuckled a little.

"It will be fine, whatever happens. One party and escape won't be a big problem. There are other things that will be more trouble for us."

"More trouble...? What exactly is that?"

Richard's smile fell, his expression darkening as his thoughts obviously turned another direction. It was disheartening to see, but out of the knight's control. He made up his mind fairly immediately that he would right whatever this problem was.

"At the party...there may be some of the suspects. I'm not sure how they'll behave or what they'll do, if anything. I can't trust many of the people who will be there. Please...be on your guard."

Asbel straightened up at the spine in his seat, sure to give Richard a serious, but reassuring look. Promises hovered in his mind that he ached to make; however, that was something he knew he could not ensure. What came out didn't have the hesitations and limitations of the other thoughts. "I'll be careful...and I'll make sure you're safe as well. I'll be by your side."

The look he received in return appeared surprised. A short melt later, it was clear Richard was smiling again, put at ease maybe even. "I would like that. Maybe working together like that, we can work out if they have a plan yet...or what they've already done exactly."

It sounded like even the young king himself wasn't too sure what was going on. Frustrating politics and social messes were always expected in the court, but for the king, it had to be so much more pressure than Asbel had felt dealing with the court in Gralesyde.

"I talked with Cheria today...to see what she knew about what they did."

"And what did she say?"

He fumbled with a way to put this; not sure if Richard knew it himself. "She said...she didn't know. What they did to your father...to you. I want to help somehow...Sophie. Sophie said she felt something strange from you, she just wasn't sure what."

"Maybe she is sensitive to these sorts of things. She is...an interesting girl it seems." Richard paused and shook his head. "I couldn't tell you what she means though. I'm not sure what it was myself. It seems like poison...for my father at least seemed so unwell so suddenly. No one could work out what it was and now it seems like I'm just the same, but it happens at random. If it isn't poison...if this is something else I'd like to speak to Sophie about it sometime. Even if she isn't sure perhaps we could work out an idea together." The king halts there to take a breath, leaning back further and tilting his head back momentarily. It might have been a spike of pain, but he was carrying it well. Asbel's heart sank at the thought, moving to set his hand over Richard's in support. It was a small motion, maybe brazen, but he wasn't going to interrupt either.

That one touch caught Richard's attention once more and he soon held Asbel's hand in his own, looking grateful. "Right now, I need to set this right. To punish the people that did this to my father and myself. I can't stand being here and knowing they're running free. Them and their supporters...I want to smoke all of them out," he carried on in a lower voice, his gaze fixed on the door. Asbel's hand was released as Richard stopped there.

"I'll be right here to help. Whatever I can do, just point me in the right direction," he offered in return, trying to catch Richard's gaze with a slight lean closer. It seemed to work, Richard's eyes stuck on Asbel's for a few long seconds; almost searching it.

"I will, Asbel. I'm counting on you. Let's see how tomorrow goes from there...From there I should be able to see more people at once...who might be planning something. This will be the first party in the castle in awhile...Stay on guard," he instructed, a hint of pain in his face before he relaxed once more.

"I will." He wasn't sure if he should ask, but not asking picked at every nerve he had. "Are you alright?"

Richard nodded and found a smile once more, however slight. "I am. It's nothing I can't handle after all. We'll set it right soon; I know it." There was confidence in those words; even though the man speaking them looked tired enough.

"We'll get it right later. For now you should get some sleep, shouldn't you?"

"Should I? It seems like we've only just gotten here now."

It was going to take something a little more pushy to get the blond on his way out. The gears turned in Asbel's head, but ideas weren't coming. Nothing beyond the obvious anyway. That was his best bet then. He gave Richard a stern look, standing up away from the sofa.

"We have a whole party to chat tomorrow. Come on now." He held out his hand, offering to help him up. Richard passed looks from the extended hand to Asbel's face a few times before relenting and setting his hand in his. Once helped up, he straightened himself out and stood straighter in place. Even if he was tired, it seemed like he wasn't willing to show it much more than he already had.

"Since you insist, I suppose I'll go to bed." That settled, Asbel happily led the way out and at least walking as far as he could before they split ways. At the split, he smiled once more Richard's way, looking hopeful.

"Tomorrow then."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Sleep well."

Asbel watched Richard depart until he was around the corner, just to be sure he wasn't so tired he couldn't walk alone. All appeared well enough at least; that was probably the best way to describe the king at the moment. The surface appeared fine enough, but he knew he wasn't doing so well under all that. Committing himself to his room was a harder thing to do than Asbel would have guessed it would be. Part of him ached to follow after the king and check on him. He knew the time had passed though and he would have to be alright. Richard was strong; that was something that hadn't ever changed over the years.

Settled, at least a little, Asbel let himself into the room quietly, dressing down enough to drop into bed, curl up and sleep pretty heavily. Dreams felt vivid and near, but not so clear as he could recall them in the morning.

No part of him wanted to attend a party. Not like this. Thinking of a get-together was not supposed to be this tense.

Sophie popped up looking all ready already when Asbel sat up, giving him a smile as she did. "Good morning, Asbel! Today is the big day, isn't it?"

"I guess we could call it that," he answered a bit groggily. One thought already took to doing laps in his mind.

_Only one way to find out after all...Smoke them out._


	4. Chapter 4

That morning felt like living in a circus tent. Asbel and Sophie could hardly get around the castle without someone bumping into them while moving something, or a party planner blasting them with questions or to stay out of the way. In all the rush, time seemed to hurry up too. Before they knew it the evening rolled around; the castle lit up with extravagant lanterns and decorations along the halls.

Noise picked up at its loudest in the heart of the castle where the festivities were held. Branching out from there, anyone could follow the sound of clattering glasses, music, dancing footfalls and laughter. Barona castle was always noisy, but on that night it was up from the regular pitch.

Asbel wasn't sure if everyone felt they had a good reason to celebrate or that they took _any_ reason to celebrate. The thought left him a bit bitter when the night began. Sophie stayed close at his side, asking about people and parties in general. He answered to the best of his abilities, most of the time only to be interrupted by a party-goer either wishing him well, passing certain glances or offers to dance. He turned them away as best he could politely.

The process was slow, but he put effort in moving both himself and Sophie closer and closer to the king at his place at the head of the main table. People were difficult to be around; there were knights guarding everywhere taking up much of the side wall room and Asbel soon found himself wondering if it were impossible to reach Richard_._ Every so often Richard's gaze would finally meet Asbel's and each passed the other an apologetic look. The king could barely step away from his seat at the head table as a seemingly endless line of subjects waited for a chance to speak with him. Turning them away wasn't an option for the young king so he appeared to be doing his best to addressed each one just to get through the process. And Asbel suffered much the same under the spotlight he did not want or ask for.

That sort of hopelessness led to a short period of sulking under the unwanted attention; although, still remaining polite to his guests and greeting everyone appropriately. He'd been trained well enough in this art as well; he could hold himself up perfectly straight and keep his face fixed in a very light smile through the entirety of a party. If a knight wanted to go anywhere within a court, he would have the best manners no matter how much it grated on his nerves. He reminded himself of this plenty times over, but it did not make the process easier. This was not the same as his usual court. A look up from Sophie spurred him to make another attempt to make his way through the oversized room. He would just have to push.

In the middle of that push, closer still to the king, he bumped shoulders with a taller man. His eyes drifted up and met with the bigger man's gaze. In that gaze wasn't exactly malice, it was some other kind of mask. There was something immediately familiar about the blond, but Asbel's brain refused to wrap around it. At the man's side stood a woman in a wide dress, an odd smile on her painted lips. She gave the man at her hip a look, causing the man to scoffand they both carried on as if they hadn't ever seen Asbel or Sophie.

Asbel wasn't quite sure how to react to either or to keep himself in motion. Sophie speaking up got his feet moving again. "That nice lady smiled at me," she commented easily.

"She did?"

Sophie nodded and continued by Asbel, pointing out another more easily recognizable face in the crowd, this one headed right for them. Hubert strode up, looking as displeased as he had the entire time Asbel had seen him since he arrived in Barona. The younger brother pushed his glasses up higher on his nose before standing put in front of Asbel, like an obvious command to halt there.

"Hubert, now's not the time to fight," Asbel suggested as best he could, even though this very much tested his patience in the moment.

"I am not looking for a fight. You should at least hear me out before you go sticking blame on me," Hubert practically huffed this out, already more than offended enough. "I wanted to say something to you. About this party...doesn't it seem a bit strange to you?"

Asbel looked about and Sophie did the same. It did seem like something was off somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The confusion must have been obvious as Hubert went on to explain. "The guards. So many of the royal guard at once. You wouldn't think you'd need the better part of the force in one room altogether, would you?"

The knight rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of an excuse. "Maybe they're trying to make sure the king is safe. That's reasonable right?"

"That is not reasonable in this number. They're nearly the walls in here. I don't believe King Richard would assign guards quite to this extent."

Arms crossed, Asbel thought on the idea a bit harder. It was possible it was a mix of knights, some loyal to Richard, others to whoever was the final voice behind all this. A more concerned look set on Hubert's face as he stepped closer to his brother to speak quietly in his ear.

"I have heard knights speaking of a new king, one after the current. They make it sound like something soon coming. I don't know where you stand, but if his highness is still our..._your_ friend...don't you think this is related?"

That single slip told Asbel more about Hubert than the little brother was willing to say himself. He finds a slight smile to give him as he answered. "I think so...but we'll just have to protect him tonight and from here on too."

Hubert looked almost flustered for a moment, turning his head away and grumbling something Asbel couldn't understand. Sophie smiled at him too and it didn't help with his embarrassment. "Look here, I will only do what I decide. I am a man of Strahta, not of Windor anymore. But you are so useless on your own Asbel; I might give you a hand. Maybe."

Asbel chuckled and shook his head. Even if things changed, he was still his brother after all. "Anything you can do Hubert, I'd be happy for. Maybe...you know something about who's involved in all that business?"

Hubert straightened up and led Asbel to a good spot: certainly not the wall—too many knights—but a pocket of space where the three of them could stand without anyone bothering them. "The whispers I've been hearing in the court, among people who don't seem so loyal... they seem to look up to Cedric. Do you remember him?"

It was brief, but he did recall a man by that name. In a moment it clicked and his eyes went wide. "That's Richard's uncle, right? I bumped into him tonight. He was with some woman I've never seen."

"Correct. He's usually got his so-called 'adviser' with him at most times. It was likely her, the Lady Emeraude. Where she's from I do not know, but she appears to be new to the castle. How Cedric and she met no one seems to know. She was not here one day and then present the next, was the way it was described to me anyway," Hubert explained, his eyes constantly scanning the crowd.

"You think it's them?"

"I am almost positive it is them. I have seen many knights reporting directly to him and something about their allegiance...This man is up to something." Hubert paused there, his voice dropping lower, quieter. "I believe they may mean to take over the throne... Do away with Richard and his father's rule as a whole."

Asbel's voice came out in a harsh whisper. "But that would tear the kingdom apart! It seems shaky as it is! Why would he do that?"

Hubert shook his head and shrugged. "Do not ask me what a madman thinks. All I can do is guess what he means to do."

Hubert always had been very smart, that was something Asbel remembered clearly about him, but for his little brother to have worked it out this far just from being around the court for a little while, he had to wonder how soon this "change" was planned for. How many other people were figuring this out?

_Who is left on Richard's side? How many are against him now?_

Sophie tugged at Asbel's sleeve, tilting her head a little. "Shouldn't we talk to his highness about this? I'm supposed to talk to him anyway, right?"

Nodding, Asbel took Sophie's hand at his sleeve and shook it gently. "You're right. We should all talk with him about what you know and about what people are saying..." He turned his attention on Hubert, smiling wider. "Thank you, Hubert. For telling me. I owe you one."

It took a moment of glances away and a bit of huffing, but eventually Hubert grinned very slightly back at Asbel. "Oh, it's no problem. I doubt you could have figured out how to eavesdrop on your own."

"Eavesdropping is not a very knightly thing to do, Hubert," Asbel teased a little. He got a waving and more grumbling in return.

"Be on your way, brother! Tell your king what you must. I will see myself out," the younger brother blurted out forcefully, still waving his hand like it would send Asbel and Sophie off after.

"Thanks, Hubert," Sophie added, stepping up on her tip-toes to pat Hubert's head. The gesture left him more confused than before so Asbel took that as a good time for the two of them to go back into motion.

They did not get too far in their trek before bodies got in the way once more. But out of those forms in the sea of dancing, laughter and motion Asbel could feel one focused on him with such intensity. His eyes fought to meet with whoever this was. No matter what, he couldn't pick out the owner, not until he was approached first. It took a few slow seconds, but he remembered soon enough.

When he and Richard were younger, he could remember an instructor Richard had. He had so much pride, but not in his students. Even at that age, Asbel understood this man was not sincere. He could smile and posture, but this man was false; the smile a mask. He cared about the power of the position and abused it, often being the one who split up Asbel and Richard when the two went off.

A day came where insults hit a higher pitch, Richard was hurt in instruction with this man and little did he care. He was one of the only men in the country that could even lay a hand on the young prince and get away with it. "It was for his own good" that he was tossed around in sword instruction.

Seeing the state of the prince, Asbel could still remember that feeling. Anger, anger so deep but another feeling too. He would stand in his place, take the blade for his sake. For his friend, his very best friend, Asbel knew then he could do anything. And he did the impossible.

He was able to strike at the instructor—this man—with enough force to seriously hurt him back. Healers were rushed in and they were forced to stop, but it was Asbel's first duel. He won. It was his first duel as a knight in service to Richard. He had always felt that way.

Gazing upon that man again for the first time in seven years made his blood boil. He could still remember Richard's pain and his own he received in the duel. It felt fresh for a brief moment when he looked to a face that had changed so very little.

That instructor—Bryce—made himself clear in the crowd, edging right for Asbel and Sophie. He was an obstacle; once again between Asbel and Richard. Everything about that motion his way caused Asbel tense up.

"Bryce..." Asbel muttered when the man took a stand in front of them. Sophie remained ever close at his side, but he could tell she was tense too.

"Lord Bryce to you. As it has always been. I would recognize your face anywhere, _Asbel Lhant_," Bryce answered venomously.

"You...What do you want?" Asbel almost growled.

Bryce's constant smile turned smugger for a brief moment. Something about it made Asbel's stomach churn. There was still something off about this man.

"Now, now, young knight, so rude. If you had been under my training, you'd certainly put on a better face. At least for your king's party," he scolded like he was toying with Asbel. It didn't help with the sick feeling he was getting at all.

"It is his party, but I think it was being held for me. I took on that dragon and killed it," Asbel corrected slowly, becoming more aware of his surroundings. A few of the other knights seemed more at the ready than they needed to be. He felt surrounded.

"And congratulations on your ability to whip out some brazen force and get lucky. That doesn't exactly make you a welcome guest in Barona, Asbel Lhant," Bryce hissed out. Asbel wasn't sure how someone could manage to both smile and sound so poisonous at the same time. He'd forgotten how much he hated the sound of his voice.

"I didn't really ask for your invitation. I don't think it's the one that matters anyway," Asbel answered flatly, making sure his stance was steady. He felt Sophie shift at his side while still remaining close. Was it in response to his movement or did she get the same feeling he was getting?

Bryce straightened himself up, his smile falling for a full force glare Asbel's way, the gaze involved with it almost piercing. There was a definite threat in there. "You can't walk in here acting like this is your court," he snapped, taking an aggressive step forward. Now that Asbel looked, he could see the man carried his weapons at his sides, hitched at either hip. His hand twitched, but he fought the urge to set his palm around the hilt of his sword. He could not afford to be the first one to make a move, not here. "You haven't changed a bit; still the same brat you were seven years ago."

Asbel grinned just a little. "I changed plenty. I could finish our duel from last time a lot faster...without anyone stepping in to save you right before you lose even." Against all odds, he forced confidence out in his voice, in his tone and face. Standing down from a challenge wouldn't suit any knight; certainly not one close to the king.

It didn't feel as though his feet were holding him solid against the ground; like everything was floating. If he could just draw his blade, if only he could draw, he could stand proper.

There was a shout; a voice Asbel didn't recognize in the moment, but it was directed at Bryce. Too late however, as Bryce set either clawed glove on each hand and dove at Asbel, party and party-goers be damned. He expected to bump into Sophie when he backed up, but instead was able to hold his stance stead and ready his hands over his blade effectively. Behind himself he heard a clatter of armor and a sudden drop. No time to look back however.

With Bryce incoming, Asbel lifted his blade—sheath and all—to block the first drive of claws directed down on him. The two weapons clashing, along with all the weight thrust from Bryce's side put him on unsteady ground, but he soon turned that around. One step back and Asbel threw his own weight back at the other man, enough to dislodge their weapons so he could retreat a short hop back.

"Asbel Lhant," Bryce said, nearly writhing just speaking those words. "You asked for this. You were long overdue, asking for this." That smiling facade that had carried through the evening fell. All at once, obviously pent up rage tore over Bryce's features with such ferocity that it stunned Asbel; it stunned other people present. That duel seven years ago must have been a secret. The man carried that wounded pride all this time and it was enough to throw sensibility, manners and dignity out. He seemed much less man just then.

The chill down Asbel's spine sent a signal back up and he quickly switched gears. This was not practice. With the spaced he'd gained in his motion back he prepared himself to meet Bryce and his claws this time, drawing his blade in his step forward. Bryce moved in the same movement, slashing with one claw at a time. The first Asbel caught on his sheath, the second on his open blade. Both stopped assuredly, he kicked up one leg to nail the other man in the gut with his boot. The two soon disconnected and stood still momentarily.

There were guards about, but none of the knights moved a hair, not anymore. Guests of the party fled to the outer ring of the hall; within sight to watch, but hoping to be out of the way of peril. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Richard, held back by a knight among figures he recognized from introductions that night. Every gaze he caught either wanted a show or was praying it would stop, but no one spoke out. A duel was a duel, even if conducted at a moment like this.

"I'm going to carve you up, Asbel_ Lhant_. It'll make a better gift to this little party than your presence." Every word had a bite to it, but Asbel could feel Bryce tearing into his name like he meant to chew through him. It wasn't until right at that moment that he truly understood that personal, almost tangible malice.

The next strike that came, Asbel dodged; the bladed claws sliding by, almost enough to graze his shoulder. From there Asbel ducked a little lower, swinging his sheath up at Bryce's open chin. The second he felt the connect he drove further up and closer, hopping up to drive in his knee into Bryce's gut. The red-head spared no extra time, going right into the next motion like music into the chorus. Boots back on the ground together, the sheath swung in again, clocking into Bryce's skull.

The knight stood back as the ex-instructor stumbled aside, drunk with shock, anger and pain. Bryce swayed slightly on his recovery, but was soon up into a stance of some sort.

"You can still back down!" Asbel blurted out, holding his place in the sea of tension. It felt like it would only take a gentle wave to crash him over.

Laughter erupted from Bryce in a fountain of cackling glee. It only stopped so he could use his mouth to speak again. "Back down? I'm not backing down until your blood is running down my fingers!"

Asbel sheathed his blade once more, adjusting his stance so he had a bit more of an angle. For a solid second there was silence, no motion, only the feeling of his heart beating up against his chest. After that was all a blur.

Bryce swooped in fast, using nasty, underhanded sweeps of his claws upward with every intention of tearing into Asbel's face. It was all Asbel could do to step back in succession footfalls. The crowd moved with the action, clearing the way when Asbel bumped back into a table. This nearly proved his downfall as one sweep caught him up along his chest. The three blades left open cloth and flesh. It wasn't deep—he immediately convinced himself it was not deep despite the sting—and he could still move. He slide aside the table and around Bryce, enough that he could slip in a lower kick, one aimed at his feet to throw him off for a moment. Just a moment to pull himself back together.

The kick connected and put Bryce back into a stumbling mess long enough for Asbel to step back and evaluate himself. That man had every intention of killing him; he felt it when the blades grazed along his skin. He couldn't afford to hold back anything, but doing anything too big might hurt a bystander. He needed to act before Bryce broke out something big first.

His stance shifted, boots separated more widely, blade and sheath at his hip once more as his hands gripped both tightly. Bryce was already back on his feet and charging again by the time Asbel was ready. He did not charge, instead with a boost of magic worked the wind around his sheath. Before Bryce could strike, Asbel swung out as lightning-fast speed with the sheathed blade. Motions became a blur as wind cut and the sheath struck bluntly where it connected. Each hit wasn't even a breath in time, not a second of calculation. Everything was practiced, articulated with grace. Wind grazed through flesh and all, opening up a circuit of short cuts along its enemy's torso; wherever Asbel led the sheathed blade. When he reached the end of the flurry Asbel struck the sheath heavily into Bryce's midsection; the magic ended, but certainly hitting hard enough to knock his breath away.

The madman collapsed to his knees, gasping out and bleeding from the series of cuts all over. Tears in his clothing were the only thing that made those wounds obvious besides a single cut across his forehead, not deep but impossible to miss.

Asbel took a few cautious steps back. His sword remained in hand. It wasn't a killing blow, but surely enough to stop him. Bryce raised his head, eyes opened up wide and wild.

"Asbel Lhant, _you_ are a dead man!" he sputtered out before dropping down with his armed hands to the ground, fighting for air as he did. He had the strength to bark, but it seemed none of it went to his legs.

Whoever was holding back Richard clearly had given up as the young king approached at Asbel's side. He took one long look at Bryce before calling out in a commanding tone. "This man is to be removed, imprisoned immediately. Move!" he shouted at a pair of knights not too far away. The two straightened up and scrambled to disarm and escort Bryce out. As they dragged him Asbel was certain he heard the madman screaming out his name down the halls.

Uneasiness crept back under his skin.

Sophie stepped up quickly, revealing behind her one of the royal knights, knocked to the ground.

"Sophie...What happened? Are you hurt?" Asbel spurted out at once, moving out to grasp her arm. Sophie shook her head, her expression flat.

"He jumped out at you from behind when that other man did. He had his sword out so I protected you Asbel."

Asbel stared for a moment, trying to put together how this small girl stopped a fully armored knight. He just couldn't do it.

"How did you do that, Sophie?" Richard asked, his tone more even, almost friendly. There was tension in his face, but he was doing his best to hold it back, Asbel could tell.

"I punched him. As hard as I could," Sophie answered simply. Richard and Asbel looked between each other than to the man on the ground. Sophie punching as hard as she could knocked a fully armored and fully grown man unconscious.

"Guards... have that man brought down as well. It seems he might have been conspiring with the other," Richard ordered another pair, the two giving the traditional "yes, your highness" and following the order without fail.

With the traitorous elements cleaned up, Richard turned to the rest. "Carry on, if you will. This celebration is not to be ruined by one fool."

There was a rumble among the crowd, but within a few minutes, things were moving and people were chattering again. Attention was everywhere and off Richard long enough that Asbel could finally properly speak with him.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I didn't honestly think he'd do that right here," Asbel bumbled out, feeling some heat picking up in his face. He was defending himself, but still, he nearly ruined the entire thing.

Richard only laughed and patted Asbel on the shoulder. "Clearly, he was a few marbles short, Asbel. It's not your fault he lost himself. Really he..." His smile dropped slightly and he shook his head. "I'll tell you another time...For now...I think this would be a good time to leave."

Asbel scanned the crowd once more before setting his gaze back on Richard's. "I think that sounds perfect."

Sophie nodded, looking a bit curiously Richard's way. It was clear she was trying to work out whatever it was that she had felt from him, but Asbel let that be for now. The escape had to be made out first. Richard soon smiled and took up Asbel's wrist and Asbel was quick to do the same to Sophie. Getting split up was not part of the plan after all. The three now a little chain, Richard picked out a spot in the crowd where there was a slight break and pulled the chain along toward it. They seemed to pass through much easier this time with the king in the lead; eventually reaching the end of the break. A dark, undecorated hall laid beyond; the best of if it kept this way to discourage people from passing through it. Richard charged through all the same, throwing open the doors at the end of the hall to the garden.

"Not the bushes!" Asbel blurted out without much thought once he realized where they were. Richard stopped and turned his way, struggling not to laugh, but it soon poured out of him.

"No one is here yet, Asbel. We don't have to jump into the bushes. We're safe for a moment," Richard said gently, still sounding just as amused though. Asbel could just feel the heat in his cheeks. It must have been visible in the dark out here as Sophie poked him right in the side of his face.

"You're all red," she pointed out in just about every way a person could. Richard chuckled and gestured for them both to join him in walking more along the path. Light filtered out through the windows enough for them to see reasonably; at least enough for a little walk.

"Don't make it worse, Sophie," Asbel whispered urgently, trying to wave Sophie off.

Richard stepped up to one of the flower beds along the path, pausing there for the other two to catch up with him. Sophie's attention went to the flowers there, standing at Richard's side before kneeling down and looking them over. Asbel took his place at Richard's opposite hip, not sure what to say at first. Thankfully, the king beat him to it.

"We have a little time before they start looking for me out here. It might be a good chance for us to chat, Sophie," he offered out the girl's way before crouching next to her beside the flowers. Sophie went quiet before simply beginning to chat.

"You have really pretty sopherias, your highness," she began, patting one of the flowers in question ever so gently.

"You can call me Richard. You're a friend of Asbel's aren't you? Any friend of his is a friend of mine, Sophie," Richard replied with much of the same kindness in his voice. Asbel joined the pair low to the ground, leaning a bit to give Sophie an approving smile. Soon enough Sophie smiled as well.

"Then... Richard, your sopherias are very nice," she repeated once more, a bit happy to get to say so.

"Thank you, Sophie. They're a nice flower to share a name with, I hope."

Asbel had to admit it was nice seeing Richard like this with someone else. Whenever he was up on the throne it was he like put on an entirely different face, but this man was the same man he remembered from his childhood. There laid a softness in Richard that was hard to see from far away on that perch, but up close and more personal with him, it was hard to miss now.

"Yes, I like being Sophie," she answered pleasantly. The smile on her face changed to surprise as Richard offered her his hand.

"If you like flowers, why don't I take you on a tour of all the different kinds we have here in the garden. I doubt Asbel could name all of them for you after all," he teased at the end, sending a little look Asbel's way.

"I can't remember all those names," the knight sputtered out as he tried not to look anymore embarrassed then he already was. This garden had a few too many memories that got right under his skin.

Hesitation wavered over her for a moment, but eventually Sophie set her hand on Richard's. Asbel wasn't sure if Richard noticed it; however, there was an odd look on Sophie's face when her hand was taken up. It could have been discomfort or concern. Asbel struggled to work it out before it was gone as fast as it appeared.

With a gentle pace, Richard led Sophie along like she were the most important of nobles; naming flowers she asked about as though he'd memorized the names for just such an occasion. Every so often Richard would pass Asbel a look, one he admittedly fought to make sense of too. It was a smile—a very sweet, happy smile. It lured him into keeping up close with them, even if all the flowers did go a little over his head. Those short moments where their eyes met spurred him just a half a pace closer over the trip. He had to wonder if he was going to wind up right on top of Richard before they reached the end of the garden, but that question was dashed away before they even got half way.

Shouts of 'your highness' sounded out from the direction they came from just before. It sounded like more than one voice too. Just barely, Asbel could make out the small swaying lights from lanterns.

"Richard, we need to move," he breathed out forcefully; already set to dash. Richard's mind seemed to have gone the same direction as he grasped Sophie's hand more tightly.

"Alright then Sophie, now's a good time to play a new game," Richard said as he looked more ready to go.

"What game is that?" she asked back to the king, a bit confused as it were.

"It's called 'let's disappear for a bit.' We're going to run now, keep up, alright?" he answered politely as one could do so as urgent as things were. Sophie nodded as she understood enough. Right on that mark the three of them took off at top speed, running toward the closest doors back into the castle. With his open hand, Richard tore one open wide enough to slip through and rush further into the palace halls. With the light dim like this everything looked the same, but Richard led the way without any question. He'd navigated these halls quite a few times like this.

They soon reached a more familiar area; the room Asbel and Sophie had was just around the corner in fact. With the party going on still, any other guests were very likely to be away from their chambers. It wasn't a bad place to stop at.

Here Richard stopped to catch a bit of his breath, but was soon chuckling along with those heavy puffs of air. "Just like old times."

Asbel cracked a wider grin. "Hasn't changed a bit. We never got this far away before though."

"You had shorter legs, Asbel. You couldn't run as fast," Richard was more than happy to point out, laughing further still.

"I remember you being pretty short too," he huffed out in reply, crossing his arms.

Her hand still in Richard's, Sophie shook his arm a little. The blond understood well enough and let her hand go. She carried on toward the door to the room, stopping just in front of it with Richard and Asbel tailing behind her. "Does this mean we won?"

Richard nodded. "We won certainly. You did well, Sophie," he replied easier this time with his breath caught up. "We'll have to do it again sometime...Maybe with a bit more fun of a game."

She shook her head, her pig; tails bobbing along with her. "No, I had lots of fun with this one. I think...I'll want to do it again sometime for sure. With both Richard and Asbel," she decided, a bit of determination in her eyes.

"I doubt that's the last time we'll run off somewhere, Sophie. We can all sneak away together from the next party too," Asbel joined in. He could feel the smile at the edge of his lips. It must have been ages since he smiled and laughed like this.

Sophie nodded this time, her lips parted into a broad smile. "I want to go again soon then. Really soon."

"Soon then. We'll run to somewhere a little more fun than your room even," Richard was quick to promise, but with the weight he put in those words, Asbel could tell he meant that.

Sophie grabbed onto the door handle and let herself into the room, poking her head out to grin at the both of them. "I'll see you soon then Richard!" One wave from here and her head popped back behind the door before it shut. They both fell quiet for a moment until the king laughed lightly.

"She's a good girl...that Sophie," he commented easily, his eyes fixed on Asbel's once more. Asbel gazed back, nodding in agreement. That would have been hard to deny, considering that display.

Words struggled to form in Asbel's mind as thoughts crossed and weaved together. There were so many things to say and no way to get them all off his tongue at once. He opened his mouth to say something, but Richard beat him to the punch another time over.

"Are you alright, Asbel?" he asked very directly; the brighter look replaced with a more serious one. As if he knew Asbel's following question, Richard's gaze tipped down to the cuts in Asbel's shirt.

"They're just small cuts. I think it barely even bled. Honest," the knight blurted as quietly as he could blurt. If he didn't get those words out fast enough it felt like they were going to burst instead. Everything happened so fast, he'd nearly forgotten the light wounds. A mild sting he could deal with.

"I hope you aren't just acting tough. Let me take a look," the blond insisted, his gloved hands already fumbling at Asbel's shirt.

Asbel fought every instinct he had to start doing it for him. "It has to be right here and now?" he squeaked out eventually. By then Richard had already gotten the buttoning undone, the tatters of the cloth open enough now that he could see the cuts.

"If not now, I don't know when I'd do it. I can't put it off any more than I already have," the king said naturally, his eyes narrowed as he looked things over. "You are right though, it doesn't seem like its bled too much. We should still clean it up." At that Richard plucked up Asbel's hand and hurried him over into a further hallway. Part of Asbel wanted to argue, but the rest of him found himself swept up in all this already. His legs carried him along at Richard's side, his hand gripping the other's more tightly.

Soon enough the pair reached the room Richard had in mind; within it was a mix of all sorts of supplies including plenty of potions and herbal mixes. Richard commanded Asbel into a makeshift chair; a crate in this case. Asbel plopped himself down and watched the king at work; plucking up bottles and putting them back only to return and ponder over the same one again. He was at least checking things and being very thorough about it. He could actually reach those shelves now too; the thought struck Asbel fairly suddenly. This did seem familiar too.

In a moment of clarity, Asbel removed his jacket and picked at the remains of his shirt. He didn't really have the sewing skills for a rip this bad. Richard glanced over and worked out the meaning of the motions. "I'll have someone get you a replacement. I believe we may have to throw that one out. But take it off for now so I don't get this everywhere." The king shook the little vial of ointment between his fingers before sitting on the crate next to Asbel. The order left the knight fumbling with the tattered fabric as he finally worked the damn thing off and set it aside.

Silence fell briefly until Asbel found the words he wanted. "The last time you did this..."

Richard smiled a bit crookedly. "I did a terrible job. I'll get it this time; hold on." On that warning, Richard very gently with two fingers applied the medicine to the first streak a few inches across Asbel's chest. The sting picked up momentarily, pulling a short hiss out of Asbel but he had a clamp on it soon.

"I meant...I was just remembering it. You did alright. We didn't really know what we were doing really," the knight chuckled before biting his lip. It was just a little medicine, it didn't hurt that bad, but that reaction still wanted to pop out of his mouth anyway.

"If your father found out where you'd managed to trip and cut yourself up like that I wasn't sure if I would hear from you again. We had to at least try to clean you up a little," the king laughed quietly, his gaze following the work of his hand. "And it was something I wanted to learn how to do anyway after that time with _him_..."

"Bryce?"

"Yes. You had gotten hurt for my sake and still no one believed us," Richard admitted, some strain showing in his features again. His fingers moved along to the second strike, sure not to go too fast or to press any more than he needed to.

"I couldn't believe he was still here when I saw him tonight." Asbel straightened up slightly as Richard patched up the wounds gently. Already it was much better than the last time.

Quiet filled the small room once more. A momentary lapse between words spoken aloud. There was something understood between them all the time. The strain on Richard's face lightened slightly and he nodded. "But you finished it, Asbel. You set it right. Thank you."

Those words pulled surprise out onto his face, at least until the sting sunk in and he winced. "Don't thank me for that. I pretty much started a fight in the middle of your ballroom..."

Richard chuckled and finished up shortly, closing up the bottle and wiping off his hands on a spare towel. "A fight in my ballroom is a lot more exciting than what usually goes on in there, Asbel." He paused before moving on, his expression turning softer, more affectionate. "When you fought for me back then I was happy. I didn't like to see you being hurt, but knowing that you would fight on my behalf... with those words you said then, I knew that I had the very best friend I could have ever asked for."

"Richard..." Asbel felt like he was flailing to get a response out beyond the king's name. That feeling was there, but putting it to words was alien; foreign as though it were written in another language, one Asbel never spoke.

The king stood up and turned away, fishing around the shelves again for bandages this time. There was some hurry in that motion, but Richard was soon back in place, clean binding in hand. "I admit this probably isn't anywhere close to the amount you've done for me, but at least allow me to return this much, Asbel. I think I've learned how to do it correctly after all these years," the king confided with a hushed tone.

Words spun around in Asbel's mind, but before taking too long he got a few of them to walk straight. "I really don't expect anything back, Richard. You're my friend..."

A breathy chuckle left Richard's lips as he moved to start wrapping the bandages around the knight's chest. "And that is what makes you yourself. You're the same as always. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Asbel lifted his arms and shifted along with Richard's motion to help the process until the circuit was fixed around him a few times over. "You're the same too, Richard. And I'm glad you are. I wouldn't have changed you either." Even if Richard was half way around his shoulder, Asbel smiled his way. He would see eventually. It felt like one of those smiles that would last. Sure enough, once the king made the last round back to the front, he was smiling too; the both of them fixed on the other's expression for a short moment.

"Then I suppose all I can do is keep being myself," Richard replied honestly with another little laugh. Usually he joked around, but for _just_ long enough he was serious. The blond stood up and picked up Asbel's jacket, setting it on his shoulders for him. "Now, if we move quickly no one will see you in the hall half undressed," the king added more playfully.

Apparently he wasn't going to keep serious for very long. The suddenness of the switch nearly left Asbel with whiplash. He shook it off and joined the king in standing, trying his hardest not to get too huffy about it. Richard was Richard after all.

The knight grasped the remains of his shirt and moved for the door with the king at his side. "I don't think I'm going to run though," Asbel finally said, maybe just a tiny bit of pouting in there. He pulled the jacket closer around him, arms crossed close under his chest. Dealing with sleeves meant trying to bend around in the new bandages and he wasn't in a hurry to do that either.

Richard quietly opened the door for them to carry on; the coast clear for the moment. "Then I guess we're strolling casually," he whispered back.

"As casually as I can do this..."

"You're a natural at walking, Asbel. You have it under control," Richard teased a bit further, voice still hushed.

Asbel opened his mouth to argue, but caught himself before volume became an issue. "...You talking about it is making it harder," he whispered back harshly.

Richard's gaze lowered to eye Asbel's slightly awkward stride, leaving him with his hand over his mouth as he struggled not to laugh. "I-It's...fine, Asbel. You're nearly there even." The snickering didn't help and by the time they reached the door, Asbel wasn't sure if he remembered how to walk straight anymore.

"Deep breath, Asbel. You're thinking about it too hard. Just relax," Richard offered more evenly this time. The knight took his advice and with a deep breath he felt a bit more at ease too. The change must have been visible as the king smiled. "There you go. I think you can make it to bed now, correct?"

Asbel dipped his head in agreement. "I can do it. Can you make it back without any trouble?"

At that question Richard gestured with one finger at his lips, like the follow words were a secret. "They'll find the king asleep in his room; he simply grew tired of the party and didn't take off on any adventures. Don't worry."

A smile set at Asbel's lips once more. "Alright. Can I see you again tomorrow night?"

"Of course, Asbel. There's a lot to talk about, but for now sleep easy." His piece said, Richard turned to leave, waving over his shoulder as he strode toward his own quarters. Asbel hung around the doorway a bit longer before letting himself in and dropping quietly into bed. It seemed Sophie had already done the same.

There were plenty of lingering questions bothering him, but they laid at the edge of his mind now. The core buzzed with pleasant thoughts, better memories and with everything Richard had said. He could worry later; he earned at least one good night.


End file.
